


Finding Home

by ArticAlphaWolf



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Slow To Update, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticAlphaWolf/pseuds/ArticAlphaWolf
Summary: What if Chris and Sarah Larabee had another child before Adam? What if they had a Little Girl named Dylan who was taken from them, only to be reunited with her Dad 10 yrs later after the death of her mother and brother? Will Chris believe her or will Dylan need to keep running from a past that she never asked for?





	1. Larabee Homefront

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Magnificent Seven or any rights to the song posted in my story. I do own all the OCs and the plot. I have busy schedule so I will try to update when I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naughty little Girl gives her momma a frightening and Her daddy a chance to be a Kid again.

“Dylan?!! Where are you honey mommy can’t see you Darling.” Sarah Called from the doorway looking for her 8yr old daughter. With a hand on her swollen belly she began to search the front yard “Dylan!! Girl where are you? You’re starting to scare mommy.” Sarah called out to her once more. _Where could that little hellion have gone too?_ Sarah asked herself as she stopped under the big tree in front of barn.

Suddenly she heard a little voice call out to her, “mommy I’m coming down!!” Sarah looked up into the tree. Sighing she shook her head. “I’m starting to regret letting Buck teach her how to climb a tree. Dylan love come down for mommy.”

“I can’t mommy, I stuck.” Sarah started to panic when she heard that, “What do you mean you’re stuck?”

“My dress is stuck mommy. I can’t get it out.” Dylan called down to her mother. Sarah started to rub her belly more from being scared. Sarah turned running  to the side of the house as she called for her husband, “CHRIS!! BUCK!! CHRIS!! BUCK!! GOT DAMNIT SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!”

Chris Larabee and his best friend Buck Wilmington both came running the corner. “SARAH?! Sarah honey what’s wrong?”

“It's Dylan,” she pointed to the tree, “She’s stuck and can’t get down.”  
Chris tore past her, with his heart in his throat. Every instinct screaming for him to get to his child as fast as possible. Chris and Buck skidded to a halt under the big tree watching Dylan as she was sitting cross legged on one of the thick branches. Her little face blissful as she stared down at them, “Hi daddy, Hi uncle buck”.

Sarah walked towards the men on wobbly knees and Buck put a supporting protective arm around her. It was no mystery as how she got up there. Along thick branch reaches over  and goes into the top barn window and Dylan is a very agile and flexible little girl.

Chris stared up the tree, his hazel gaze glued on his daughter as he started to climb up. A scowl screwed her small features together and she scrambled to her feet, perilously close to the edge of the branch, “No Bad Daddy!!” she shrieked. Chris Froze in place as he realized  she wasn’t stuck, she just didn't want to come down. _That little hellion is  absolutely fearless!!!_ Chris thought to himself.

“Chris,” Sarah  whispered, her voice choked. Chris was Shaking as he watched Dylan stomp her little foot and pointed a dimpled finger at him, “DOWN Daddy” she demanded. Chris knew he couldn’t get to her in time, no matter how fast he moved. His baby was going to fall and there was only one thing to do, “Buck!” he barked.

Buck left Sarah's side as he knew immediately what was happening. He ambled forward not making any swift movements that would startle her. When he was directly below his niece he grinned at the cherubic little demon, and she grinned right back.

“Bucklin,” She crowed showing all of her tiny white teeth.

“You little Antichrist,” He said fondly. “I’m really going to miss you when you’re in prison. I’ll give you … oh maybe at the age of twelve.”

Sarah piped up behind him, “Really Buck really? Must you say such things to encourage her.”

Buck smiled and looked back at his niece with open arms, “Come on cupcake let’s fly.”

Dylan laughed at her uncle and jumped down. He deftly snagged her mid air, and hugged the precious little body to his chest. Sarah burst into tears of relief as she and Chris was there taking their little devil into loving arms, pressing lips to her round head. Dylan  patted her mother’s face, “mommy crying?” she asked and her lower lip quivered as she looked at Chris. “Fix Daddy” “Oh I’ll fix it alright,” He muttered “I’ll fix some glue to your little butt and stick you to a damn chair!!”

 Sarah Giggled through her tears, “Well I did wish for a little girl.” She said hiccupping as she laughed. “Well shit Sarah your got your wish.” Chris replied.

Buck reached out and plucked Dylan from her father’s arms. She beamed at him and he said ruefully “With any luck this time your have a little boy and years upon years before your have a hellion of a girl again!!” Chris narrowed his eyes at his best friend “ or you’ll be next.” “No Way!” Buck said firmly, “I love you kid but you're all that I need. I’m not getting married and i damn sure know how…” “Bucklin don't your dare finish that statement in front of my daughter!!!” Sarah punched Buck in his arm.

“She wouldn’t have been such a Hellion if uncle Buck didn’t teacher things like Oh say climbing trees.” Chris shouted as he shot to his feet.

“Awe Come on pard you wouldn’t hit a man carrying a lit Tyke would you?” Buck used Dylan as a shield.

“Put her down Buck." Chris said walking towards his friend.

Sarah took her daughter from Buck and turned to watch the scene.

“Daddy gonna spank Unc Buck?”

“Yes baby daddy is gonna spank Unc buck.”  
“Unc Buck?” Dylan turned to her uncle “Yes darling??” buck didn't even look at her, he was too busy watching Chris.

“Run.” Buck took off laughing as a Laughing Chris chased him around the yard and house. Neither knew that this would be the last time that they would see Little Dylan.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Birth of her Brother is upon them Dylan and Buck are Ambushed By an unknown assailant down at the Creek.

Sarah Watched as her husband and his best friend make fools of themselves while entertaining Dylan. All of a sudden Sarah felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her back. Thinking that it was just from holding Dylan for too long she placed her daughter on the ground and walked over to sit on the porch. For the last 20mins the painful tightening's that she felt were becoming regular in strength and frequent.

“Chris!!!” Sarah called to her husband just as her water broke on the steps.

“Eww mommy peed herself.” Chris ran over to his wife and helped her into the house, while ordering Buck. “Buck!! I need you to go and get the midwife from down the road please. Sarah is having the baby and I don't wanna leave her or Dylan alone.”  
“I got 'Cha old Dog. Just leave up to ol’ Buck,” he said as he ran to the barn. Moments later you could see Buck riding hard and fast heading towards the homestead over.

Inside their home Chris had gotten Sarah situated in their bedroom and was wiping down her face.

“Oh Fuck this hurts!!” Sarah cried.

“I know honey i know.” Chris said while trying to calm her down.

“Chris Larabee you don't know shit!! Until you push something the size of a fucking Watermelon out your pussy or Asshole, don't fucking speak about the birthing pains!!” _Sometimes i wish the good Lord would allow the men to feel our pains_ Sarah thought to herself in between her contractions. Chris was also wishing that Buck would hurry back with the midwife before his pregnant wife would kill him.

Just than the midwife called out to them answering Chris’s Prayers, “Mr. and Mrs. Larabee?” Chris left out the bedroom. “Thanks for coming Emma. She’s in the room waiting for you.”  
“You’re welcome Chris. I’ll just go check to see how far along she is.” Emma walked away.

“Thanks Buck you are a lifesaver.”

“Ain’t nothing Chris. You and Sarah are family you know that .”

“Yeah I know. Hey can you take Lil Bit out for a while. I know she’s probably feeling left out right now.”

“Yeah I got 'Cha covered. Where is she?”  
“In her room upstairs.” Buck walked up the short flight of stairs and spotted the little girl playing with her dolls. “Hey Lil Bit how about we go out for a while?” Dylan turned to her uncle "Is Adam coming now?” Buck looked lost at her words “Who is  Adam Lit Bit?”

Dylan gave him the “DUH look” as if he was suppose to know who she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes Dylan sighed, “The baby uncle Buck. The baby. His name is Adam.”  
“Oh and how do you know that you're having a little brother and not a sister?” “Grandma Larabee told me that's why.”   
Buck looked at her like she was crazy since Chris’s mother has been dead and gone for the last 4 years, Buck didn't believe it. Some kid's just deal with situations like these differently and they always did say the damnedest things. “Well tell grandma to haunt someone else for a while. We are going to the creek to skip stones.” Dylan jumped up excited to be leaving out with her favorite Uncle!!!  Buck picked her up and carried her out to the creek.

4hrs later

At the Creek a caravan of wagons heading up towards Montana to start fresh especially One family in particular, the McCall's. A family of five running from their past and trying not to look back. It would have been six but their youngest a little girl of 6yrs old died from drowning last year. Katie May never did forgive herself for her daughter's death.

Dane McCall the father and husband just wanted to start over and get away from the crazy of North Carolina. He wanted his sons Jamie and Ian to be able to walk around without having to look over their shoulders for something their older brother had done. Dane wanted to leave his wife’s bastard back there but she wouldn’t hear it. So they broke Carl out of jail and high tailed out before first light. He should have known then his wife wasn’t right in her head, but he loved her too much to wanna let her go.

“Dane my love i'm going for a walk before we have to leave again. I’ll stop by the creek we saw over yonder and refill our water supply.” Katie said to her husband while packing a horse with all of their water canteens.

“That's fine Katie just be ready to leave in 20mins.” Dane stated while checking out the wagons.  
“Yes love.” Katie walked away pulling the horse with her.

Once at the Creek she spotted a pair playing, but it was the child that caught her attention. A beautiful little girl with strawberry red hair and striking grey eyes. Oh how this precious little thing was so like her deceased daughter. The only thing different about the two are their eyes , hair, age and build. Katie’s little girl had dark curly shoulder length brown hair versus this little girls wavy strawberry mid back length hair.

Strawberry (is what Katie calls the little girl ) eyes reminds her of roaring thunderstorms as they are passing over a greying sky. Her body build Katie can tell will be curvy and round when older. Already the little girl was thick but proportionate. She’s going to be of average height or a little bit taller than Katie.

While Katie’s daughter eyes were like green moss that grows in the woods, As it is with all her children who had inherited this trait from their father Dane. Expect Carl who has his ‘real’ father's hard blue eyes. Katie's daughter was going to be tall and lanky in form and probably hard with muscles as it is custom to do so while working on a farm.

Strawberry is older than her deceased daughter maybe by a year or two she didn't know, but that is something that can rectified. Katie finished her first task but a new one was forming in her head. This little girl is going to replace her daughter. She was going to give her beautiful grand babies when she got older and she’s going to make her happy. But first she had to get rid of this man first.

       “Uncle Back look I found another flat one!!” Dylan shouted to uncle who was a little downstream from her looking for flat rocks to skip. It's been a good 4 and half hours since Buck had brought Dylan down here to play and both of them are soaked to the bone.

 Buck will give Dylan another 20mins before he takes her back home for dry clothes and a hot meal. It should be close to supper time and Buck sure was getting hungry. Hopefully Sarah would have given birth to his new niece or nephew by the time they get back home.  Buck walks out of the Creek and sits on a log watching as Lit bit play by herself.

“Hey lit Bit we’re leaving soon so make this your last skip OK?”  Dylan turned to face buck, “ Oka...UNCLE BUCK MOVE!!” But it was too late. With a quick hard hit to the back Buck went down.  

“Shit!! Run lit bit!” but Dylan couldn't move as she watched this mean woman hit her uncle in the back of his head with a thick branch.  Once Katie made sure the man wasn't getting back up she made her way over to the shocked little girl. “It's okay baby mama is here. Mama is going to take real good care of her daughter.” Dylan tried to run but Katie had a strong hold on her. ‘You Ain't my mama!!! Let me go!! I want my mama!!” Katie picked up the struggling little girl carrying her over to the horse and tying her to the saddle. “Now Isabella that is no way to talk to your mother!! Don't make me tan your hide young lady!!” “ My name is Dylan Artemis Larabee!!! And you ain't my ma!!” “I am now and I hate that name. Your name is Isabella McCall!!” Katie hopped on behind Dylan making the horse move away from Buck. “Uncle buck wake up please!!! Uncle buck wake up please!! Uncle BUCK!!!” Dylan screamed as she was being carried away.

Dane turned towards the woods listening for the screams that he heard. “Da what is that??” Jamie asked. “I don't know son but we’ll soon find out since it's coming our way. Ian come over here now and get the guns ready. We don't know what we are up against.”

“Pa where is mama??” Ian asked his father from the inside of the wagon. “ down by the creek. Shit Carl you and I will go see if she needs help. Jamie you and Ian will stay here with the wagon.” Carl and Dane are heading towards the trees when Katie comes out on horseback with a knocked out little girl. “Katie are you okay?? Who is this little’n??” “Of course I'm okay love why wouldn't I be??” ignoring the second question as she rode past her husband. “ Carl honey come take your sister and lay her down in the wagon. She put up a hell of a fight and tried her little self out.” Katie handed Dylan over to Carl, “she’s real pretty ma. She looks like an angel. Can I have her??” “Oh carl she is too young for you now but wait about 8yrs from now than you and her will make me the most beautiful of grand babies.”

Dane watched as carl took the little girl away before he addressed his wife. “What the fuck do your think your doing Katie?! That's someone's child that you're trying to steal!! Where the hell are her parents??” Dane was furious with his wife. _How in the hell did I end up with this crazy bitch??_

Katie got down from her horse and stalked over to Dane. “Listen and listen real good Dane. My little girl died but God gave me another chance with Isabella. I took her from her uncle down at the creek, so I don't know where her family is but you're not going to get in my way!!”

“God wouldn't want you to steal someone else's child Katie!! We could always try again!! Now we are going back to the wagon and I'm going to take her back to her uncle. Then we are leaving this place.”

“That man is probably dead with how hard I hit him in the head. And so help me Dane I won't kill you but I will Maim you just enough to get my point across. I want her and I got her. She's going to give me such beautiful grandbabies.”


	3. Taken Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look into the mind of a madwoman

Dane watched as Carl took the little girl away before he addressed his wife. “What the fuck do your think your doing Katie?! That's someone's child that you're trying to steal!! Where the hell are her parents??” Dane was furious with his wife.  
How in the hell did I end up with this crazy bitch??  
Katie got down from her horse and stalked over to Dane. “Listen and listen real good Dane. My little girl died but God gave me another chance with Isabella. I took her from her uncle down at the creek, so I don't know where her family is but you're not going to get in my way!!”  
“ God wouldn't want you to steal someone else's child Katie!! We could always try again!! Now we are going back to the wagon and I'm going to take her back to her uncle. Then we are leaving this place.”  
“That man is probably dead with how hard I hit him in the head. And so help me Dane I won't kill you but I will Maim you just enough to get my point across. I want her and I got her. She's going to give me such beautiful grand babies.” Katie started to ride away when Dane spoke,  
“I don't know who ye are anymo’e Katie. It’s like yer a whole different lass from who i married all of those years ago. Hurting people comes easily to ye now don't it. Stealing Babies and planning rape because that what it is. Rape!!”  
Katie got off her horse, “Rape? Is it rape when a man walks into his little cousin's room when she was only 12 forcing himself on her over and over till she woke up one day pregnant with his bastard child? Is that’s what it's called when a man forces himself on a wife he barely knows? Like you did on our wedding night?!!!”  
“YES KATY YES!! I WAS DRUNK KATIE!!! I was a scared boy of 17 who was pushed into a marriage by my father for a piece of land that wasn’t worth shit. I married to a girl of 15 yrs of age with a 2 yr old brown hair blue eyed boy. I didn't want an already made family but i took you and Carl anyway. I have begged you for the last 15 yrs to forgive me for that mistake.” Dane rubbed his face as if he was tried, “But what you’re doing to that Lil girl ain’t right. She’s not going to love Carl. She’s going to hate him and hate what he does to her.”  
Katie walked up to her husband with a blank look on her face. “Carl ain't going to want anyone else because Izzy is going be his wife. At 16 yrs old we will wed her and Carl build them a house and god help me if i have to drug her ass just so that my son can fuck her than i will. He will fuck her over and over and over again till her belly is full with children and i become a grandmother. I would do this for all of my boys if they asked me to, I drug any girl they like and help them keep her.”  
“You're a monster Katie. When our daughter died i gave you the benefit of doubt because her death was the straw that broke the camel's back, but i was wrong. You have always been crazy. Maybe it was from when your cousin raped you and your family made you keep Carl. Or maybe you hit your head too many times but i know we ain't keeping that Lil girl.”  
Dane walked pass Katie heading for the wagon when he fell over from a heavy force pushing it to his back. “Goddammit Katie…..AHA!!” He screamed as Katie stabbed Dane in his lower back area repeatedly. “I told your DANE to watch your fucking mouth. Now i have to hurt you and that was the last thing i wanted to have to do.” Katie said as she twist the knife in deeper.  
“MA!!! MAMA!! What are you doing?! That’s PA!” Jamie questioned his mother’s sanity as he watched her stab his father in the back.  
“Now Jamie love mama is just teaching your daddy a lesson which i will do to you as well if you don’t get in the fucking wagon, Make sure Ian and Izzy is doing well. Tell Carl I said to get his ass down here know!! Do As i say boy!!!”  
Jamie knew right then and there that Katie was indeed crazy and probably wouldn’t hurt him like she did ‘is pa but close enough What kind of woman would hurt her own kin like that? What woman would threaten her own son with death? _Katie May ain't no mother and she as hell ain't mine now. I gotta think before I act with her._ Jamie thought as he did everything Katie Bid.  
Once inside the wagon he told Ian his twin what happened. Poor Ian looked ready to kneel over and die. Jamie climbed up front to control the wagon.  
Looking back one last time as he watched Katie make Ian get out help Carl put Dane in the wagon all bloody and in pain. .  
“Let’s move out!!! We have to hurry and catch up with the wagon trail. Next stop we make I’ll patch Your Da up. Till then keep moving, keep your mouths shut or Carl will break your bones. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes Ma’am” Both Ian and Jamie said. As Jamie pulled off he couldn’t help but think _this,Poor Girl, She didn't deserve her fate. I promise from here on out to be a true big brother to her and get her, Ian and pa and myself away from Katie and Carl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while and I thank you all who has being patiently waiting for the next chapter. my laptop got fucked up and I lost the whole Finding Home story. Thank goodness I finally remembered i have it saved on my Desktop at home.


	4. HeartBroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes to find Buck and Dylan after the birth Of Adam, but he only found heartache

It had been hours since the incident as the sun had settled and the land was dark when Buck woken up with a massive headache wondering just where the hell he was and how the he had gotten there. Without opening his eyes he could tell he wasn't in the best of shape to be moving. Feeling like he was at the wrong end of a barrel, his stomach rebelled the notion of opening his eyes let alone moving his head. A small groan escaped as he shifted slightly.  
“Buck?!" Sounded like someone was running towards him.  
Goodness he didn't want to talk. The mere thought caused his stomach to roll.  
"Buck?" That insistent the panic whisper made him realize he was lying on his back in the dirt and Lil Bit was missing.  
"C’mon Buck open your eyes?" The voice was back again. Buck was starting to shiver uncontrollably."Come on pard…"  
A light tap on his cheek finally mustered an almost inaudible response.  
"Gone… she..." He tried to say lazily opening his eyes. Looking down at him was his best friend and Brother Chris.  
"What?! What happened Buck? C’mon Ol’ Dog open your eyes.” Buck can tell his best friend was getting worried as he helped Buck sit up.  
"She’s gone Chris. We were playing in the creek when all of a sudden I was hit on the back of my head and the last thing I remember b’fore everything went black was Lil Bit screaming.” Buck eyes started tearing up as he watched Chris process what he just said.  
“SHE CAN’T BE?!! HOW? WHO? NO… Oh GOD what am I going to tell Sarah?!!” Chris’s body was violently shaking as the tears flowed from his hazel green eyes.  
Buck looked up at Chris with his heart in his eyes, “I failed your Ol’ Pard. I failed you, Sarah and the Baby. I'm so sorry Chris.” Buck wiped his as the tears keep pouring. Brokenhearted he looked over at his longtime friend, “No Buck! You didn’t ask for this to happen, you had no control over whatever life throws at us! Whoever took Dylan Fucked with the Wrong family. We’ll get her back. No matter how long it takes, You hear me?!” Chris grabbed buck’s shoulder.  
“I hear ya.” Both men stood and prepared to tell Sarah that her lil girl was missing.  
Once they returned to the Homestead Chris made Buck wait outside, he wanted to tell Sarah personally.  
Upon entering the home he called to his wife “Sarah?”  
“Chris?” He knew where she was he just wanted to make sure she was alone. He enters the bedroom. The scene before Broke his heart even more. Sarah was cuddling his newborn son in her arms watching him as he fed from her breast. She looked up smiling as he came in only to let it slowly disappear. “Chris?” She knew something happened and now was getting a sense of dread fill her. “What happened Chris? Where Dylan and why isn’t she behind you?” Sarah put her son in his basin by the bed before sitting up.  
Chris walked over the bed sitting down taking her hand in his he looked her straight in the eyes and told her all that happened. Sarah’s world had just broken and Chris could do nothing but hold his wife and share in her pain.  
Back outside Buck heard her angst cry and broke down himself. For days after Both Chris and Buck searched over and over again. Asking questions chasing down false leads. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and months turned into years. It's wasn’t long before Adam had turned 3 that Sarah had enough.  
“Chris Stop!! She’s gone and she’s never coming back. Whoever took her is long gone!”  
Chris rage took over him at her words. “HOW..? How could you say that Sarah?! How can you ask me to stop looking for my daughter? OUR daughter?”  
“You don’t think this is killing me!!? I want you to keep looking GOD knows that I do but You and Buck are killing yourselves!! Especially Buck!! I can’t watch as my husband and brother die over something that they no longer have control of! We have a son that you hardly spend enough time with. Chris it’s time to stop. She’s Gone baby she’s gone!!” Sarah Broke down crying as she heard her husband leave their home. Chris didn’t come home for a couple of days trying to come with the terms that his lil girl was never coming back. Of course he told Buck who took it just as hard but both men had to learn to move on. The years continued to go by and the family were once again happy. Buck was coming around being Unc Buck to Adam. But on Jan 5 each year they would celebrate/mourn their lost. Dylan Artemis Larabee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister was very gracious enough to tell me that I had given Dylan another Middle name instead of the one I had originally gave her. Sorry y'all


	5. 10 yrs Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 10 long yrs since Dylan was taken and we finally get to see what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but i working on the next few chapters now.

10 yrs later

Polson is a city in Lake County, Montana, United States, on the southern shore of Flathead Lake.  
It’s where the McCall's had settled as they watched the wagon trail go on to California. It's where for the first 4 yrs of her life as Isabelle was beaten day in and day out for trying to escape and get back to her home.   
Katie May her “mother” said that it was conditioning her, training her to forget the past and embrace the present and one day her future. Every time she did something wrong Katie would whip her back as punishment. By the time her 11th birthday (because she remembered and refuse to take Katie’s decrease daughter date of birth.) Isabelle had forgotten her what her real family looked like and even names.  
She knew her real name because she would say it over and over to herself every morning before chores and each night before bed. My name is Dylan Artemis . Dylan Artemis , Dylan Artemis.  
“Isabelle!! Mama said d to come help cook supper.” Ian called from the house. Ian McCall is Dane’s second child with Katie. He’s visiting until tomorrow. He lives up some ways by the lumber mill where he work.   
He’s 20 yrs old, with slanted moss green eyes. Has fine, curly, brown hair. He is very tall and has a broad-shouldered build. His skin use to be a cream color. Ian left the minute he turned 17 yrs old. He couldn't take the abuse that we all go through because of Katie craziness.  
Coming into the kitchen she could see Jamie and Carl sizing each other up again. Shaking her head she walks over, takes Jamie hand and leads out the kitchen door and away from the house. “Please he ain't worth the blood Jamie. I don't wanna have to patch you up again.” She said as they stop in front of the little pond by the house.  
“and I don't want to hear him or that crazy bitch talk about as if you’re some broodmare. You're not, you are an innocent person that was taken from another family to replace a lost soul. And even though we ain't blood you're still my sister.”  
Jamie is 20 yrs and has almond shaped eyes the color of summer leaves. A goatee that is kept clean and close to his face. Tall and broad-shouldered build. His skin is tan.   
He choose to stay on the farm watching over Dane and Isabelle when he could have left with Ian. He takes their care very serious. Ever since Katie did what she did, he has harbored a deep sense of hate towards her that continues to grow. Every beating, punishment and training that Isabelle suffered, he suffered right along with her. He would lash out at Katie and in turn she had Carl do the same to him.  
Hell it was because of him and Dane that she hasn't been raped by Carl yet. Isabelle started her period when she turned 12, and it was Jamie that saw her bloody sheets one day and helped her wash them. Telling her that if Katie found out she was bleeding there was nothing he could do to stop her crazy plan. Jamie informed Dane and they have kept a secret ever since.  
“Ma said to stop playing around and bring your asses in the house. Belle said that she wants to talk to your before your start dinner.”  
Speaking of the devil himself. Carl is Katie’s first born and Dane’s step son. At 22 yrs old he stood tall as and built like a mountain. Round blue eyes that are like two sapphires. His silky, cropped, mud colored hair, Full dark beard and nasty as a rattlesnake. He does all of Katie’s dirty work and takes real sick pleasure from it too.  
As both Jamie and Isabella went to leave Carl grabbed Bella’s hand.   
“Bella I know that you and Jamie have something going or else he wouldn’t be taken to you like he does. But once we’re married that funny business is going to stop. No wife of mind is going to be cuckolding me especially not to my younger brother.”  
“ What the fuck are you talking about Carl. Izzy is our sister dick that shit is nasty!!”  
“She ain't no sister of ours and damn sure ain't none to me. Ma killed her uncle and took her to replace our real sis.”  
“Carl that’s crazy and even if was true i ain't bleeding yet.” Isabelle was starting to panic. Trying to think if she left any trace of blood from this month's courses  
“That’s not what Ma says.”  
“What?!”  
Throwing his hands in the air in a mock surrender Carl made his way back to the house , “Talk to ma.”  
Jamie and Isabella ran behind Carl to see what he was talking about.  
“Katie what’s this about Carl and Isabelle marrying each other?” Jamie demanded when he got to the house.  
“Carl you done opened your mouth?”  
“Sorry ma but I too excited not to say anything. I mean it's not everyday a man gets to married the women of his dreams.” Carl stated while looking   
at Isabelle. Katie looked so happy for her oldest son. She knew that Jamie hated and had no respect for her,She could even pinpoint the exact time it happened but she didn't care. And poor Ian was the weak link in the family never being able to be strong on his own, always needing guidance. She knew if she gave him a little bit of affection he would crumble and he did.   
“ yes Carl we’ll send for the preacher tomorrow so that y'all could get hitched.”  
“Katie he’s like my brother?! I can't marry him.”  
“I understand what your saying but he ain't your blood and speaking about blood. Ian found some bloody sheets two days ago. So I take it you're bleeding now so I can have my grand-babies.”  
“What?” Isabelle looked over at Ian who looked nervous as he was receiving glares from both his father and brother Jamie.  
“I’m sorry Izzy I didn't know what to do so I told her. They were in my old room.” Jamie jumped for Ian's neck but Carl and Dane pulled him off. “You son of a bitch!! You playing the innocent victim but you knew. You knew and you gave her away!! You better pray to all that will listen that I don't get my hands on your fucking neck!! You're dead Ian, dead!”  
He screamed as Carl threw him outside.  
“I think brother that you need to cool off some b’fore you come back in. Plus that's what you get for hiding secrets from family. What's done in the dark will always come to light.” Carl said before locking him out.   
“ Ian how could you? How could you tell?” Izzy cried.  
“It's time that you realize that you can't escape from your family or responsibilities any longer. It would be so much easier for you if you cooperate with them. Than i can come home and Jamie can stop planning to get away.”  
Outside you can hear Jamie calling Ian a traitor and all kinds of names. Ian looked so heartbroken as Jamie continued to slander his name.   
“ Pa say something, Please.” Ian begged his father. The whole time Dane was quietly thinking that all of his and Jamie’s hard work was cut short because his youngest son was weak. He had hoped beyond anything that since Ian was gone they could get Izzy out and away from Katie. They knew he was the weakest link and he just proved them right. They minute he came home the boy was hoping for a way out of tension between them all.  
Sighing he looked at his son, “ well I knew you were going to be a bitch but not like this. Ian boy you have always been the weakest of all my son's. Katie knows it, Carl does, Jamie and myself included. We know that you don't have a strong bone in you boy. Hell even Izzy knows but she has always taken up for you. And how you show your appreciation? By selling her out. You disappointed me boy, But then again that's what you are a boy, never going to grow up to become a man.”  
Dane shakes his head and walks out the kitchen going into his study and locking the door.  
Ian looked at Katie. She just laughed at him, “ awe poor baby. Did daddy and Jamie hurt your poor sensitive feelings. What mama to make it better?...Well I'm not. Both your older siblings are strong and fight for what they believe in. They go after what they want and don't care who gets hurt in their way. Jamie wants to protect her from me and you just give her up for a little bit of affection. Carl gets his wife willing or not and i get grand-babies either way. So Ian my worthless son why don't you go ahead and run away like always and don't come back till your balls grew in.” motioning with her hand for him to leave. She turns to Carl, “why don't you take Izzy out to the cabin and show her around. Let her get use to her new home.”


	6. Running

(Warning Attempted Rape in this chapter)  
“Well Izzy girl you heard ma, Come with me and I’ll show you our new home.” Carl said as he dragged an unwilling Izzy out the back door. He was heading for the wagon on the side of the barn when Izzy started to fight his pull. “Got dammit Dylan stop!!” He said as she was kicking and hitting his hold her. “This ain't no way a woman is supposed to act to her intended!”  
“I don't want to be your intended!! I didn’t want shit to do with this Fucking family!!! And My name is Dylan!! Dylan Artemis Not Elizabeth or Izzy or Iz!!”  
Carl turned her around and tighten his  hold on her body, “I know what your name is Dylan. I have always known your real name and I never liked the name Katie gave you. You have always had too much spirit to be a Izzy. You're right you‘re not my sister and i have never seen you as one.”  
“Than let me go Carl please. You know how hard Jamie, Dane and I have worked to get away. Let me go please.” She pleaded with him and for a moment she thought he would concert until what he said next.  
“...I don’t give two fuck about my gimp of a stepfather and I really don't give two fuck about Jamie either, they both can go die in a ditch somewhere for all i care. As far as getting away that’s why I built our cabin a little farther up from the river. I know how you feel about Katie and how much your like your privacy, aww Hell i wouldn’t mind the peace and quiet either.”  
Dylan looked in Carl’s blue eyes trying to find some kind of hope but only found despair. He was determined to go on with Katie’s crazy ass plan.  
“Aww don’t look at me like that Dylan. I ain’t about to let you go and I sure as hell ain’t willing to lose you either. I have waited for you to grow up for so long and you can’t begin to understand how pissed i was when Ian told Ma and I how you , the gimp and Jamie was hiding your courses from us. We could have been in our home and had litt’n by now, but you three wanted to waste time and play escape.” Putting her up on the wagon he tied her hands to the side. “But that shit has to stop. Whether you like it or not Dylan you're going to be my wife and your going to give me children. I was hoping that it would be willingly but i can see from the look in your eyes that it's not.” Signing with a saddened heart he got the wagon moving in the direction of his home.  
The ride to the cabin was very intense. Dylan wouldn’t even look at Carl and he knew not to say anything to her.  
Looking up Dylan could see the cabin coming into view. If she wasn’t so hurt and scared she would say that Carl’s home was indeed very beautiful. The scenery is beautiful, serene, and quiet, with a breathtaking view of the river and majestic mountains. Across the river, there was waves and waves of green as the wind blew. The home had flowers surrounded the outside and just off to the side you can a medium size garden that could be used for planting herbs and vegetables.   
The veranda stretched the entire frontage of the house. She could smell the freshness of the white paint as they pulled up. The home itself was massive standing two stories high, yet it seemed alive and welcoming, a warm ribbon of smoke rising from the chimney. The walls were made of the amber wood and the roof was clearly stone.  
Carl walked around the wagon untying her hand and helping her down. Pushing her forward they walked up the stone steps.  
“How did you build all of this? How long did it take you to build such a beautiful haven?”  
“ When Ian would come home sometime to visit he would come out and help build it. But i did it all on my own. I wanted you to have something that was yours and not Katie's.”  
The inside was just as big as the outside. With four room on the bottom floor, The sitting room, dining room, Kitchen and storage/bathing room. Off the side of the sitting room was a set of stair that lead to 3 bedrooms. The first was an average size room  with two twin beds A small dresser and mirror a stand with a washing basket on it.  
Leaving out that room she walked down a little ways to the second room, It was slightly bigger with again two size beds dresser and mirror washing stand and a small closet. Walking down the hall to the last room. Inside the room was warm and cozy. The large room had a massive four poster wooden bed that sat in the middle of the room. On the right side of the bed was a dark mahogany dresser that had a full view of the bed.   
A rocking chair that sat by the large bay window. Two chests that was either side of the room and a small loveseat that was in a corner surrounded by bookshelves.  
“Do you like it? I tried to incorporate the things you love the most with my sense of style.”  
“Why go out your way to make your captive happy when it’s not going to be appreciated?”  
Sighing Carl walked over to Dylan, “Why must you make this so damn difficult? Would it really be a bad thing to love me? To share this life with me?” he asked cupping her face.  
Pulling away she stared him in his eyes, “I don’t love you Carl and I never will. Don’t you want someone who will love you back? Who wants to share your world with you? I want my freedom.”  
“Freedom to do what Dylan?!! Go back to a place that you can’t remember? To a family who thinks that you're dead?! Go back to what?!” Carl was losing his patience with her now. He couldn’t picture his life without her in. He couldn’t see someone else’s belly swelling with his seed, touching and caressing soft cream colored skin. He couldn’t see their fighting spirit or sharp tongue lashing out at Katie.  
No matter how much he had hurt her or pain he caused from her failed trainings, Carl still felt some remorse. He loves Dylan and nothing would change that. Determined to still have her even if it was in hate instead of love he could live in peace. With that resolved he turned to walking back to bedroom door. “Carl what are ….why did you lock the door?” Heart beating very fast she was getting scared that he was going to do something that would hurt her.  
“I have waited a long time for you Dylan”, he started to unbutton his shirt. “Take off your clothes Dylan. I don’t think you want me to rip them off you.” He sat on down on one of the chest taking off his boots.  
Shaking her head, “Carl please you don't want to do this. This will be Rape Carl. I don’t want this.”  
“Yes Dylan I do. I want you and can’t wait for the Preacher to get here tomorrow to have you.” He looked up to see her frozen in place shaking with fear.  
“Take them off or I’ll rip them off Dylan. I know you won’t love me back right now but maybe after the first baby or two you’ll come around, I hope.” Walking to her he raised his hand to her neck pulling her in forcefully as he placed his head on hers. “Please don’t make me hurt you anymore than what is necessary. I don’t want your first time to be rough.” Tears streaming down her eyes Dylan shook her head No, “Please Carl let me go…” “ I CAN’T!! Stop asking because I'm not!” He yelled in her face. Pushing her towards the bed causing her to fall on her back. “ I tried to be gentle but i guess it’s the hard way.” Reaching over he slaps Dylan as she tries to get back up. “Stay down Dylan. You had your chance but know it’s my turn.” He rips her blouse open but Dylan is fighting back. “Got Da...DYLAN STOP!!” Carl places his body over top of hers to hold her in place. Taken a piece of ripped cloth he ties her hands to a corner of the bed.  
“I’m sorry Dylan I truly am, but once you're pregnant with our first child it won’t be so hard.” He nuzzles his face against her neck, “ You feel so good under me. I have pictured this for so long.” His hands travel up her open side to cup her round breast. “These will fill up with milk soon if we’re lucky and if not we can keep trying till you do..” He squeezes her breast and pinches her nipples.  
“STOP it hurts please stop!” “Shh, I’ll make them better.” He slides down her body as he places his mouth over her nipple. Trying to shake him off was hard for her to do. Carl weighted more than her and seemed determined to rape her.  
“Please, Carl, no," she begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Carl stood off to the side of the bed. He was getting tired of her fighting and wanted to take out his frustrations in the easiest way he knew how.   
"I’m trying to get you ready for me, whether you like it or not," Carl commanded as he opened up the top part of his pants, freeing his huge erection from its confines. Fisting her hair in one hand, Carl lifted her head up and moved her in front of his cock. “ Do you see how big and thick I am?!! I will damage you Dylan more than i need to if I don’t prepare you right.” Letting her hair go he lays her head back down gently. He placed himself back into his pants but left them open for easy access. “I love you Dylan and I WILL have you. Let me prepare you for me. I can give you the utmost pleasure if you would just let yourself feel something for me just this once.” He said as he gently touched the red swollen mark on her face. Dylan cringed, sobbing, staring up at this huge figure in front of her, who was begging for her submission.  
“Just this once Dylan and You can hate me the rest of our lives. Just once let me show you what it could be like for us if it was filled with love.” Kneeling down he went to touch his lips to hers but she turned her face allowing him to kiss her cheek inside. “....Fine. Hate me Dylan. I give up. But tomorrow you will extremely sore when we get to the preacher.”   
“No she won't you sick bastard!!!” Jamie came out of nowhere hitting Carl over the head with a large rock knocking him out. “OH GOD Dylan I'm sorry it took so long to get here.” Jamie rushed over untying her hands and giving her his shirt to cover up with. Once covered she jumped into his arms hugging him for dear life. “I didn’t think anyone was going to come. I di..I didn’t my first time to be like that.”  “ I know sweetheart. Come on let's get you out of here.” Jamie kissed her head leading her out of the house.    
Outside waiting for them was Ares her Appaloosa Stallion and his Bay Roan Maire.  Ares is beautiful Red Roan with Jet black hair, white spots over back and hips. A Star and snip on his face and Pastern left hind, partial half-pastern right front, lightning marks right hind.   
“I thought you would want to take him with you.”    
“Jamie I don’t know how to thank you and Dane for all…”   
“Shut up kid. We did it because we love you. We may not be your real family but we love you. Now go hop on this demon you call horse.” Helping her up he adjusted her straps the way she like them. “Here take this.” He said as he gives her a map. “Da did some digging and found his old journal. It has that dates, locations and events that had happened in the past. It might help you with along the way.” “ I don’t even know where to start reading? It's been so long. What if no one believes me? What proof do I have to claim who I am? I can’t even remember my last name.”  
“He’ll believe you because you’ll have this as proof.” He hands her an old looking locket. “Katie May took this from you and tried to hide it but Da took it back. He wanted to give this to you himself but he’s waiting for me back at the barn. We’re leaving once I get you off proper. So once we settle down and find a place I’ll send you a telegram. If all don’t work out..”  
“I’ll come to find you'll.” She leaned over one last time hugging him close. “Please be safe brother.”  
“You do the same Sis. Now get going before Carl comes too.” Stepping back he smacked War’s Ass hard enough for the horse to get going.  
“Look up Four Corners you might find something there.” Jamie watched as Dylan got farther and farther away in the distance be for he got on Marie's back. Riding hard back to the barn where Dane was waiting for him. Once there he called out for his father. “Da!??” “Keep your voice down boy!! I don’t want that bitch to know we’re leaving. Did she get off good?”  
“Yeah she did. If  I had been a moment later Pa.” Dane just shook his head as he knew what his son was going to say. “Just be grateful that your didn’t. Now help me hitch this wagon and let's get going.” Both father and son tore out of the barn 10 mins later riding hard and fast trying to get the hell away from their gilded cage.  
Unknowing to them watching from the Shadows was a vengeful Ian. He watched as both left him to deal with Katie once she wakes in the morning. He knew he had messed up but never would he think that his family would truly turn their backs on him for an outsider. He was seething with anger at his mother for what she did. Angry at his father for being Lame and weak. Angry at Jamie for being the strong, proud and willful. Angry at Carl for being the bastard that he was but for also having his mother’s love. But most of All he was pissed off and wishing the most harm on Izzy no Dylan for pitting him, being too damn headstrong and too independent. Not once has he seen her back down from anything that Katie, Carl or life threw her way. They should have left that bitch right were she was. Than maybe his family would love him better instead of focusing on her.   
Why wait for tomorrow what you can do today. Walking towards his mother’s home he shouted for her. “MA! MA Wake up!!! Da and Jamie’s gone!!” Katie came running out her back door. Her hair was down in a loose braid and she was wearing her night clothes. "Gone?! What are you talking about boy?” I saw them tear out of here about 5 mins ago. Da took the wagon with him and Jamie was riding his horse Marie.” Running back into the house she headed for Dane’s room first. Busting in the door she saw that mostly all of his drawers were hanging out empty from the dresser.   
Turning around she ran towards Jamie’s room find his in the exact same way. “GODDAMN SON OF A BITCHES!!” Running back to her room to throw on some pant and a shirt. Ian stood in her doorway as he watched her get dressed. “ If we go to Carl’s i bet she’s ain't there.” “Damn boy don’t scare me like that!! Maybe she is you don’t know that.”  Ian gave out a dry snort, “I know she won’t be there. They have been planning this since she started bleeding. You just made them act faster than they planned.”  
“How long have you known this?” she asked as they walked out the house towards the barn. Shrugging his shoulders, “since Jamie brought it up about 5yrs ago. I guess that’s would be when she started bleeding.” Getting on their horses they rode out to Carl’s homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know its been almost a year since I've updated. I'll to update this a little bit more now that I the time to.


	7. Hello Hello inmate 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking the right Steps into figuring out her past, Dylan makes some unlikely allies and enemies in a small Town of Jericho. Unknowing to her she's a lot closer to it than she realizes.

(Time skip)  
It took them about 6 days to get to the small town of Four Corners Arizona. It took a day or two to get over the ordeal that happened in that Town of Jericho.  
-Flash Back-  
Dylan had stopped 2 days into her travels to read Dane’s journal. She knew she needed to find shelter for the night and a place to put Ares. She also knew she was running low on the money that Jamie and Dane gave her. Pulling Ares into a slow trot they walked down the street till she came upon poster on the side of the general Store.  
Come one come all and Join us at the Jericho Town Square tomorrow!! Come witness as people big and small, Young and Old, Man and Woman. Try their hand at winning the Talent show. To sign up go to the General Store and speak with Macey. She’ll get your entry fee of 1¢. Winner gets $50 and free night at West end hotel which includes meals.  
Well Jamie did say I could sing. “Come on Ares let’s go sign up for this contest.” Dismounting off of his back and tying him to the post out front she walked into the store. “Hello is anyone here?” She called out. “Yes give me one moment please and I'll be right with you.” Coming from around The corner was a young woman who had to be in hers early 20s. She looked like friendly woman.. She has large gray eyes that are like two pools of mercury. Her luxurious, curly, yellow hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the petals of a flower. She has a busty build. Her skin is cream-colored. All and all she didn’t look like she belong here in this dark and dreary town.  
“Hello how can I help you?”  
“I was passing through and saw the sign out front about the talent show. I was wondering if outsiders could sign up as well?”  
“Well I don't see why not. In fact I think you’re luck. I have one more slot left out of 15. If you could give me your name and entry fee I'll get you all squared away.”  
“Sure I can do that.”  Once she paid her fee Dylan was about to leave out when the Sheriff walked into the doors.  
“Well hello beautiful. I'm Sheriff Quince and I keep the order of this here town and I just wanted to give you proper welcome.”  
Giving him the once over Dylan made her way around him, but he grabbed her arm none to gently that is until she cut her eyes up at him. Without him knowing Dylan had unsheathed her small dagger and tapped it across his groin area to get his attention, “Is there a problem sir or do you grab all women by their arms?” Sheriff Quince realizing just how dire his situation was let her go. "I'm sorry ma’am I thought you were going to trip. My apologies for grabbing you too tightly.”  
“Hmm sure whatever. It was a lesson learned right?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Then we’re fine. Now if would excuse me I just realized I needed to talk to Macey about some additional purchases.”  
“Yes Ma’am. You have a good day now and I’ll be seeing you later Macey.”  
“I...I have..” Knowing that Macey was afraid of this man, Dylan cursed herself before opening her mouth.  
“I don’t think you will Sheriff. Macey here is going to show me around and I'm staying at her place. I Highly doubt that it's suitable for an unmarried woman to be entertaining an older unmarried man in her home late at night.”  
“Now see here young woman. Who the fuck do you think you are!? What right do you have to tell Macey how she can and can’t entertain?”  
“Now see hear you old dirty ass pervert. I’m her fucking cousin who came to stay with her and who also has two older brothers, 5 uncles and a whole bunch of male cousins. I’m sure my pa who is a U.S Marshall won’t mind coming down here with them to pay her a visit while I'm here.”  
“Macey I did know you had law in your family?”  
“Well since pa died a couple weeks ago so suddenly I never got around to telling them until recently.”  
“Again sheriff will there be a problem?”  
“No ma’am. I think I hear Dale calling me. Have a good day ladies.” Quince ran out the store so quickly he didn’t give them time to reply back.  
“I'm sure. Bye bye now.” Turning back around she looked at Macey who looked like she was going to faint or breaking down crying. “Thank you so much for that. He has being coming to my home for the last two weeks since pa had died. I didn’t know how to tell him to stop or no with him hurting me any more than he already has. I'm so damn dirty ain’t no man is going to want damaged goods.” Crying into her hands Macey broke down for the relief that she felt from both quince being scared off and telling someone her dirty secret.  
Not knowing what to say, Dylan walked around the counter and pulled Macey into her arms. “ Shh honey it's alright now I got you. I promise he won’t hurt you anymore.” Rocking both of them she started humming a song she could faintly remember a older woman singing to her.  
Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_  
_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
_Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_  
_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_  
<><><><><>  
Macey had stopped crying once Dylan had started singing. It had a calming and soothing effect on her and she didn’t want it to end.  
“Oh Dylan if you don’t win that contest tomorrow than ever person in this town has ear damage.”  
“Aww damn Macey don’t say that. It's just something i do to keep myself sane.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking where did you learn that song?”  
“Honestly I can’t really remember. It's just something that has been with me since I was young.”  
“Maybe your mama use to sing it to you? My mama died when i was real little too. My pa use to say that i get a lot of my ways from her. Maybe it's the same for you as well.”  
Not really wanting to touch the subject so much Dylan just agreed with a head nod. “Well I best be going now. It's getting late and I need to find a place to stay.”  
Chuckling Macey got up and dusted her dress off. “Well Cousin you did tell Sheriff Quince that you were staying with me. It would look mighty funny if I’d let my family rent a room, when i have plenty of it at my pa’s home.”  
Smiling back, “It would look funny now wouldn’t it mace?”  
“Yes Lan it would. So help me clean up shop and we can get going.”  
With a two finger Salute Dylan helped Macey clean up the store for the evening before heading out.

* * *

**Meanwhile at JERICHO: MISS JESSIE'S LULLABY INN**  
Chris is standing at the bar. A salesman next to him opens the lid of a carved wooden box to reveal pocket watches nestled inside. He pushes the box close to Chris.

WATCH SALESMAN: You sure I can't interest you in a Smith and Lancelet watch? We make the best.  
CHRIS: Got no use for a timepiece.  
JESSIE: Your room is ready now, Mister Larabee. You passing through Jericho on business?  
CHRIS: Yeah. My own.  
WATCH SALESMAN: Perhaps there is someone special. A friend? Family member? You could give a gift.  
CHRIS: I said no, mister.  
WATCH SALESMAN: I didn't mean to offend. Uh, please, let me buy you another drink. I truly am sorry.

Sheriff Quince and his deputy enter. Quince is carrying a Wanted poster.

QUINCE: [to the salesman] Sir, you are under arrest on suspicion of armed robbery.  
The deputy points his gun at the salesman.  
WATCH SALESMAN: Me? This must be a joke.  
QUINCE: Not really. You robbed a bank in Landen last week. I got the poster right here.

He puts the poster on the bar. The name under the picture is Isiah Birch.  
WATCH SALESMAN: But I've never even been to Landen.  
DEPUTY: Tell it to the judge.  
CHRIS: I just spent three days in Landen. I didn't hear about a robbery.  
QUINCE: Are you a lawman?  
CHRIS: [pause] No.  
QUINCE: Then maybe you're just one of those who likes to cause trouble, is that it? I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, mister.  
WATCH SALESMAN: Poster don't look anything like me. Please.

Quince backhands him.  
QUINCE: You keep your--  
CHRIS: Hey! Leave him alone.  
Quince grabs Chris.  
QUINCE: You're interfering with an officer of the law.  
CHRIS: Hey!  
QUINCE: I'm an officer of the law!  
The salesman runs for the door.

DEPUTY: Hey, hold on! Stop or I'll shoot!  
Chris breaks free from Quince and tackles the deputy, pushing his gun down.  
CHRIS: Don't shoot nobody in the back!  
Quince knocks Chris unconscious with his gun.  
QUINCE: We'll let him tell it to the judge.

Quince and his Deputy was hauling and unconscious Chris out of the Inn just as both Dylan and Macey were riding by.  
“Is that really necessary Quince to drag a unarmed man like that?”  
“Now Macey…” Dylan cleared her throat, “Ms. Macey yes it is. This man has assaulted the law and we’re taking him to the judge.”  
Dylan turned to the side way from quince, "Cough Guilty Cough my cough ass cough”  
“What was that young lady?”  
“I’m sorry Shiterff I think I'm coming down with a nasty cold.” There was two snorts that came with the bullshit answer. One was a soft one from Macey and the other was from the “guilty” prisoner  
“I don’t have time for your shit right now woman. I gotta get Mr. Larabee to the jailhouse.”  
“My shit ain't even begin to stink yet for you Quince but I’ll let you be for now.” Quince and the Deputy pulled a now conscious Larabee away. _Why does that name sounds so familiar to me?_ Dylan thought as she watched the three men enter the jailhouse.  
“Come on Dylan I wanna get home before it gets dark out.” Macey called as she was racing away from the scene.  
“Yeah yeah I’m coming woman. Damn Hey wait for me Mace!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I got lazy and instead of writing the actual scenes out from Inmate 78 into the story I wrote around them. I think I'll only write the scene out when my OFC is mentioned or is actually apart of it at that time. Tell me what ya'll think.


End file.
